Alegría
by RoseMarie21
Summary: "Esperaba verte con esa sonrisa de por vida. Le prometí a tu padre hacerte feliz y yo esperaba que lo fueras así de por vida". [Goku & Chichi/Milk] ¡Feliz día 5/7!


**Alegría**

Me llamaron histérica, molesta, exagerada … No eran palabras que tenía deseos de escuchar acorde a mí, yo buscaba que otros me describieran como linda, joven, buena madre y esposa.

En ese caso, estaba mal preocuparme por el bienestar de mi hijo de cinco años, según ellos, pues parece que una madre no tiene ese derecho, y un hijo el de tener una infancia común y corriente. Cuando me casé con Goku era consciente de que él no estaría todo el tiempo a mi lado, que no podría contar siempre con su compañía, que el instinto de guerrero corría por sus venas, así que no lo detendría, pero nuestro pequeño hijo no nació para eso, no había necesidad de que se convirtiera en un peleador…

Al paso de los años me di cuenta de que quizá tenían algo de razón.

Siempre pensé que no debía preocuparme demasiado por Goku, ya que él era un adulto capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, sobre todo con aquella fuerza sobre humana que poseía, y en cambio, Gohan era tan frágil, o al menos así me lo parecía, pues cuando menos me di cuenta, él ya estaba delante de mí: ya no era un pequeño, él era más fuerte que yo.

Entonces noté que en Goku aún habitaba algo de humanidad, humanidad que yo tenía el deber de proteger. Él necesitaba protección de otros tanto como cualquiera, el hecho de que yo me negase a verlo era una historia distinta. Pero para cuando me había dado cuenta era tarde. Mi Goku había enfermado del corazón.

Siempre me sentiré en deuda con aquel muchacho, Trunks, que vino del futuro. Trajo la medicina que curaría a mi esposo, le brindó la vida que él gozoso vive ahora, y yo se lo agradezco, puesto que, si eso no hubiese sucedido, en mi presente no existirían ni Goku ni Goten. Aunque eso no evitó el sufrimiento que él llegó a sentir durante su enfermedad.

Gritaba agonizante, sostenía su camiseta en la zona en que se encuentra su corazón, sufría. Fue en aquel instante en que recordé que él también era humano, pese a su extraño origen saiyajin, era un humano que pedía mi ayuda, y se la brindé en tanta medida como pude hacerlo.

— Goku— Le decía, sin saber si podía escucharme—, lo siento tanto. Lamento haberle prestado tanta atención a Gohan— Comencé a llorar—. Ahora que enfermaste lo veo. Te amo, Goku, te amo— Me aferré a su _dogi_ y coloqué mi oído en su pecho, pudiendo así oír sus latidos—. Despierta, por favor—, eran más calmados que antes, y sonaban en una perfecta armonía—. No quiero que me dejes de nuevo.

Sonreíste.

En ese instante sonreíste.

Fui con los demás corriendo para que mirasen lo que yo contemplaba, mas cuando regresé, esa bella sonrisa se había borrado y se había transformado en una distinta.

Yo habría jurado que esa sonrisa que me dedicaste únicamente a mí fue una contestación a mis palabras. Estabas prometiéndome que despertarías pronto, y que no me preocupara más. Por eso, cuando te vi frente al mar en _Kame House_ , corrí a abrazarte. Mi hijo y mi esposo a partir de ese momento tendrían el mismo valor en mi vida, y lo demostraría.

Sin embargo, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que murieras? Sin mucho pasado luego de ese suceso, debido a síntomas ya antes experimentados, me di cuenta sin mucho esfuerzo que estaba embarazada. Me he de imaginar que fue por eso que insististe en que lo hiciéramos, siquiera una vez, antes del torneo de Cell: tenías un presentimiento, ya fuera de que no ganarías o de que no sobrevivirías, así que, sido el segundo caso, me diste el mejor regalo que pude recibir. Cuidaría de este regalo sin importar qué, lo amaría y protegería.

* * *

Yo lo entendía. No hace falta que me lo expliques, ni antes ni ahora. Sé que me amas, Chichi, que te preocupabas por Gohan y creías que podría cuidarme por mi cuenta sin problemas. Lo entendía.

Y a pesar de que lo entendía, me entristecía un poco el hecho de que ya no me prestabas la misma atención que antes, cuando recién nos casamos. No podría olvidarme de esos tiempos, porque, aunque las peleas hacen que me hierva la sangre y se avive mi corazón, tú también lo logras de una manera distinta, y he de decir, aquellos tiempos quizá fueron los más felices de mi vida, contando únicamente los momentos vividos en tranquilidad.

No es que me moleste con Gohan, ¡al contrario!, me alegro mucho de que él y Goten sean mis hijos, los amo como todo padre a su hijo (usando mi poco conocimiento de relaciones familiares, siendo la de mi abuelo y la mía mi única referencia), y precisamente fue por eso que aquellos tiempos fueron los más felices y memorables.

— Goku, quiero hablarte de algo— Me miraste un segundo y al siguiente ya volteabas al suelo, repetiste la acción durante algunos segundos más. Tus ojos brillaban, te veías contenta.

— Dime— Contesté, posando toda mi atención en ti, dejando de lado las lagartijas.

Dijiste que querías hablar, pero no hablaste. Tomaste mi mano y la posaste en tu vientre. ¡Tu sonrisa era tan grande que no cabía en tu rostro! Aunque yo no entendía por qué habías hecho eso, así que froté tu estómago, ¿era eso lo que querías?

— No entiendes lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? — Confirmaste, un tanto apenada.

— ¿Engordaste, Chichi? — Noté que estaba ligeramente abultada esa zona. Negaste con la cabeza— ¿Estás enferma? — Repetiste la acción— Pero está más grande.

— Lo está, ¿no es así? — Sonreíste de una manera preciosa.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Es un bebé, Goku.

— ¿Un bebé? — Me puse de rodillas y observé de cerca. Te abracé por la cintura y posé mi oído en el vientre— ¿Aquí adentro?

— ¡Sí! — Una lágrima escurrió por tu ojo izquierdo. Me levanté y la limpié.

— ¡Eso es genial, Chichi!

Esperaba verte con esa sonrisa de por vida. Le prometí a tu padre hacerte feliz y yo esperaba que lo fueras así de por vida.

Escuché cada palabra que me decías mientras enfermé. Quería contestarte, no deseaba que te preocuparas más, ¡estaba bien! No podía. Mi única desesperación era no contestarte. Sonreí. Ojalá tú también hubieras sido capaz de verlo, tal y como lo intentaba lograr. Sí lo viste, te pusiste tan contenta y eso me hizo feliz.

Recordé, en aquellos días antes del torneo de Cell, lo alegre que te mostraste ante la noticia de que tendríamos un hijo, por lo que decidí brindarte la misma una segunda vez. Solo que… me entristece el hecho de que no pude observar esa alegría por segunda vez, pues juro que es lo que más amaba ver en este mundo. Ya le dejaría a Gohan ese privilegio. ¡Que lo hayas gozado, hijo!

* * *

 **¡Feliz 5/7, aniversario de esta maravillosa pareja!**

 **¿Por qué soy así? No escribí nada feliz para un día como este, solo tomé algo que ya tenía xD En realidad esto es una manera de mostrar, según yo, el punto de vista de Milk en los inicios de dragon ball z, porque ella simplemente era el personaje más cuerdo de toda la serie por aquella época, queriendo proteger a un niño de cuatro.**

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este pedacito de amor para mis bebés preciosos. ¡Oh, y por cierto! Subí un video a youtube por la fecha, algo simple, pero estará en mi perfil, junto a la descripción de este fic c:**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
